Long Journey Home
by ang3licstar
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS. UP FOR ADOPTION. ONLY WITH PERMISSION
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was supposed to be another day at G-Major, but a longstanding secret would be revealed. Set after '18' but does not follow the timeline. There will be the exclusion and inclusion of specific characters and events. Jommy… but when isn't it. Long and winding road didn't happen, but Jude did find out about Angie, the Hunter ordeal still happened… just read the story and the premise will clarify itself

P.S. My first official fic so please do not flame. Be Kind, Review

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I HAVE NOTHING DO NOT SUE. I ONLY LOVE THE DAMN SHOW

Tommy and Kwest were waiting for Jude to arrive in Studio A. The hostility between the two, or rather from Kwest to Tommy was unbearable. Finally Tommy turned to Kwest, "Yo man, I know you have all the reasons in the world to hate me right now, but I did not kiss Sadie, she kissed me. You're my boy I would never do that to you man." "I know Tommy… I know. It's not you I'm mad at its Sadie." "She cares about you man just go out there and talk to her." "She used me man, I don't wanna deal with her right now." "You're gonna have to deal with her sometime man." "I know, but can we not talk about it… "Kwest suddenly turned to Tommy changing the subject, "where's Jude and what's going on between you two lately?"

Tommy was thankful at that moment when Jude finally walked into the studio, but that feeling quickly passed when she breezed past him and only acknowledged Kwest. Tommy quickly followed after her.

**_(In soundproof booth Studio A)_**

"Jude can we talk" Jude turned to him giving him an intimidating glare. "I don't want to talk to you right now Thomas" Tommy knew she meant business when she used his full name. He looked into her eyes and saw pain confusion and anger, and was all at once pissed with himself for putting those emotions there. "You didn't pick up your phone last night." "That's because I have nothing more to say to you, and you said all you needed to say when your lips touched Sadie's." "Jude she kissed me, I felt nothing. I was drunk and confused and…" Jude turned around facing Tommy, her wrath flowing off of her body in waves. Even Kwest who was behind the soundproof glass was afraid. "Tommy…save it. I can't do this right now" and with that, she stormed out of the studio. Tommy chased after her and caught her in the lobby.

"Jude, baby, please talk to me. I can't stand that we're like this." The lobby suddenly became stock still as everyone, including an un-amused Darius, waited to see the outcome of this long awaited confrontation.

"Don't you baby me. First you don't want to be with me, and then when you finally decide to man up, you embarrass me at my 18th birthday party." Tommy pleaded with her, "I know but…" Jude cut him off, "and to add insult to injury I catch you sucking face with my sister in a hotel room… our hotel room." The entire staff gasped at the revelation and waited for the rest to be revealed. Jude and Tommy forgot about their audience as they were caught up in their outburst of emotion. "Jude I already explained to you about Hunter. I had to do that so he wouldn't hurt you. Jude I love you." "Stop right there Quincy. You told me about Hunter at the last minute after the damage was done, and even then you were sketchy on the details. I thought that when you told me about Angie that we agreed that it would be the end of all the secrets and lies." "I know, but…. I don't know, I wanted to protect you Jude. I never meant to hurt you." Jude's emotions suddenly overcame her and she slapped him. "Shut the fuck up Tommy. I'm sick of you keeping secrets from me. I am your WIFE; we're supposed to be in a 50/50 relationship. I let you walk over me on my 16th birthday; I even stood back and watched you date my sister. I listened to you when I was dating Shay, Jamie and Speed, hell I even broke up with Speed for your sorry ass…"

Jude paused for a minute and Tommy watched as her tears were freely falling down her face. "I'm done Tommy. I…I, can't take this up and down with you anymore." She reached around her neck and pulled off her necklace and loosened two beautiful platinum rings from their place beside her locket. She then put them in Tommy's hand and walked off. As she reached the door, she placed her hands on the knob and spoke without emotion, "I'll come and pick up my things tomorrow." She then turned to face Sadie, her sister, enemy and rival. The person who put her through as much pain as her now estranged husband. In a deathly quiet voice she said, "You can have him," and walked out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It was supposed to be another day at G-Major, but a longstanding secret would be revealed. Set after '18' but does not follow the timeline. There will be the exclusion and inclusion of specific characters and events. Jommy… but when isn't it. Long and winding road didn't happen, but Jude did find out about Angie, the Hunter ordeal still happened… just read the story and the premise will clarify itself

P.S. My first official fic so please do not flame. Be Kind, Review

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I HAVE NOTHING DO NOT SUE. I ONLY LOVE THE DAMN SHOW

As the staff of G-Major was buzzing by the revelation that had just occurred, Tommy was suffering a breakdown in Darius' office, which was not being helped by Darius' pacing and yelling.

"What the fuck were you thinking Quincy, she just turned 18. Are you trying to go to jail?!" "Darius, I really don't need this right now okay! If you didn't just notice, Jude….my wife… my...wife… **_(Ahem)_** left me… so if you plan on yelling at me all day, call my house and leave a message." "You're not helping the situation Tommy. I need to know what happened, when it happened and how you managed to keep it from the press for so long." "Where do you want me to start?" Darius gave Tommy an annoyed look and maneuvered himself to his desk, sat down and looked Tommy straight in the eyes, "How about from the beginning. Tommy composed himself, squared his shoulders and began by recounting the night he and Jude were locked up in the Chrome Cat.

* * *

Tommy: "You know, not a lot of people can see who you are"

Jude: "I thought I did."

Tommy: "I need you to believe me… in me, again. Sadie and me, we weren't right"

Jude: "Why?"

At that moment their eyes connected and in the dark, all the love and emotions that had to be hidden away made itself known, and burned brighter than the candle that kept the room alight.

Tommy: "You know exactly why." Tommy's voice cracked with emotion.

Jude's heart felt like it was exploding in her chest and the only thing she could manage to say was a straggled, "I know."

* * *

While Tommy was holed up in Darius' office, Sadie was trying to get away from the prying eyes of her co – workers. "Can you believe her?" they whispered. "She's just jealous, she's always been jealous….. Poor Jude…..hates her," the whispers continued and Sadie stopped pretending that she was doing her work and mad dash for the rest room. Tears were starting to blur her eye, which would explain why she bounced into somebody halfway there. As she looked up and mumbled and choked, "sorry", the person she bounced into said a cold, "yeah…you should be." Sadie looked up to see that is was none other than Kwest.

* * *

"After that night, Jude and I became closer, ya know? We would hang out after recording or rehearsals and we went out on a couple of platonic dates. Nowhere the sharks would think to look for us." Tommy wrapped up. Darius looked at him for a moment, "and the marriage, when did that happen?"

* * *

Sadie: "Kwest, can we talk?"

Kwest: "There's nothing to say"

Sadie: "Please, just speak to me!"

Kwest: "Why… so you can assuage your guilt? To make you feel better. Please, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

As Kwest moved to walk away Sadie grabbed him by the arm and forced his body to face her. What she saw, she didn't like.

Sadie: "Kwest, I'm sorry I hurt you. It was just that I couldn't let go of the fact that I had Tommy Q and that he didn't want me. I kissed him to find out if I had any feelings left over for him. I swear to you it meant nothing."

Kwest: "It obviously meant something Sadie if you did it. And you know what, you need to get over yourself because its not even about the kiss, you used me to get closer to Tommy, when you knew that I was feelin' you-"

Sadie: "--But Kwest--"

Kwest: "-- But nothing Sadie. And what's worse is that you knew how Jude and Tommy felt about each other and you still pursued him. Then you want to complain that he didn't want you? Face it Sadie… everybody knows that the only reason Tommy even dated you was because you were legal and he's not that guy. Now you've basically ruined any chance of anything ever happening between us. I defended you when everybody here was calling you a bitch behind your back; you don't have a true friend here Sadie. You see all those people in the lobby? They know you as Sexy Sadie, the bitch who wants everything her sister has and can't have… the fame, the money, the men. They don't see you like I do… or rather did. But don't worry Sadie, I'll help you out and give you the warning that Tommy didn't. It's over."

As Kwest walked away, he didn't look back to see the tears that were running out of Sadie's eyes, and streaming down her face. He stopped for a moment, turned around and looked at Sadie.

"He never saw you Sadie; you were just an older version of Jude. And he never cheated on you either; he tried to be good to you. You gave him the out." And with that he walked away.

After about a minute, Sadie couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the back door and into her car. As she turned on the ignition one thought was running through her head.

"What the fuck have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It was supposed to be another day at G-Major, but a longstanding secret would be revealed. Set after '18' but does not follow the timeline. There will be the exclusion and inclusion of specific characters and events. Jommy… but when isn't it. Long and winding road didn't happen, but Jude did find out about Angie, the Hunter ordeal still happened… just read the story and the premise will clarify itself

P.S. My first official fic so please do not flame. Be Kind, Review

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I HAVE NOTHING DO NOT SUE. I ONLY LOVE THE DAMN SHOW

**_(10 Months Ago)_**

It was about a month and a half after the events at the chrome cat and Jude has just broken up with Speed. Alarmingly, Jude was not feeling all that bad about it and was talking to Tommy about the whole situation. In that month and a half, both parties felt that their bond was as strong as ever, maybe even stronger. They talked about everything, no subject was taboo. Jude even found Tommy opening up to her about his past, something only Kwest was privy to because he was there. It was one of those days when Jude and Tommy were sitting in his car, talking about everything and nothing. It just so happened that her breakup with Speed became the topic of conversation. Now, one would think that it would be a taboo subject between Tommy and Jude, but surprisingly, it wasn't.

Jude: "Is it weird that I don't feel bad about it? I mean, I should feel bad about it…right?"

Tommy: "People react different ways to breakups."

Jude: "But, it's like it didn't even happen. I mean… a part of me always saw Vin as more of a friend than anything else really. Besides… look at my track record."

Tommy: "It's not that bad."

Jude: "Oh, really?"

Tommy: "Hey, you're talking to the guy who was tabloid fodder for five years straight and is still making guest appearances."

Jude looked at Tommy with a teasing gleam in her eye. "I guess compared to you everybody is a saint", she said teasingly. That started one of their famous tickle wars that left Tommy straddling Jude's chest and their "forbidden passion" exposed. Just as they were leaning in to kiss one another her phone started buzzing. When she checked her text messages she looked at Tommy and straightened herself before saying, "That was D. He wants us back in the studio in five minutes." She and Tommy shared a look, half acknowledging yet another missed moment and half showing understanding for Darius' obsession with making a "hit". "Guess we better go take care of the coach." The tension between them was unbearable. They could barely look at each other when Jude mumbled, "Yeah, I guess we'd better."

* * *

**_Present day_**

As Sadie pulled into the driveway, she couldn't help but feel that something was a little bit off. When she walked through the doors, she was greeted with the sight of her father nursing a glass of gin.

"What's going on dad?"

"She left." Was his succinct answer.

"Yvette?" Sadie asked hoping that was the answer she was looking for. Stuart looked at her as if she had grown two heads."No, Sadie…Jude."

Sadie ran up to Jude's room trying to convince herself that Jude had put their father up to lying to her in order to blow off some steam. Approached the door carefully expecting Jude to turn up the volume and lock her out. When she opened the door however…it was a different story. Everything, from underwear to posters was gone and the room was barren. She ran downstairs and into the living room urgently, kneeling in front of her father, "Dad… where did she go?"

* * *

**_10 Months Ago_**

When Jude and Tommy got to G-Major, Darius had immediately sent them to Studio A. "So girl, you have any songs written?" "A few…had a lot of time on my hands lately." "So get in the studio, show me what you got."

Jude when into the booth to set up the mic and the equipment, as Kwest and Tommy set up to start recording. After a few minutes, Jude put the headphones on and looked to her engineer and producer…especially her producer. "I'm ready." "alright girl, in three…two…one...go." Jude started to sing.

(**Dana Glover **_**"Thinking Over"**_)

I've been searching for a reason  
And I'm running out of time  
I can feel that it's the season  
It's time to make up my mind

And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head

There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...

I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...

Am I ready for forever?  
Oh, God, show me a sign  
'Cause if we're to be together  
Then it's got to be divine

And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  


So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...

I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...

He wants to marry me  
Carry me far away  
He wants to love me for life  
He wants to be with me  
Every morning I awake  
He wants to hold me through the night

Father, which way should I go?  
I cannot clearly see  
Oh, I love him so  
But only you know if he's the one for me

Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Only you know if he's the one for me

I can't really tell you  
What I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down  
And one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over  
The things that you've said

Thinking over  
Thinking over

As Jude finished her song, she was hesitant to look up at Tommy. "I've got another one I've been working on if that one isn't good," she said shyly. Before anyone could get out a word she started singing her heart out again, this time looking Tommy straight in the eyes as the words flowed from her heart.

_**(Evanescance - Good Enough)**_

Under your spell again

I can't say no to you

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand

I can't say no to you

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly

Now I can't let go of this dream

I can't breathe but I feel

Good enough

I feel good enough for you

Drink up sweet decadence

I can't say no to you

And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind

I can't say no to you

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely

Now I can't let go of this dream

Can't believe that I feel

Good enough

I feel good enough

It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall

Pour real life down on me

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this

Good enough

Am I good enough

For you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me

'Cause I can't say no

"Those were both great Jude," Kwest said. He then noticed the intensity to which Jude and Tommy were looking at each other. "I'm just going to go for lunch now."

As he left the room, he noticed that Jude and Tommy hadn't even noticed his presence much less his exit. _"if they don't get together soon, I'm going to go crazy."_

After a few minutes of complete silence, Tommy broke the intensity by getting up and going through the clear glass door to get to Jude in the recording booth. He approached her at the piano and took her in his arms. Without a word, his lips fused with hers and for five minutes, all that existed was them. As they broke the kiss Jude looked questioningly into Tommy's eyes. Tommy in turn looked at Jude and finally owned up to the turbulent emotions that had been building up inside him for the better part of two years. "Jude…," Tommy started nervously, "will you go out to dinner with me?"

Jude's answer was to grab Tommy's head and pull him to her lips again. When she finally let him go to breath, she said, "What do you think?"

* * *

_**Back to the present…**_

"Dad, where did Jude go?" Sadie asked again.

"It doesn't matter… she's gone now." Stuart replied begrudgingly.

Sadie ran to her father and kneelded in front of him while tearing the glass of gin from his fingers.

"She can't just up and leave dad."

"Yes, she can. She always could. After what happened with your Mom and I and the divorce, Jude got emacipated. She said the only reason she stayed was for you. Then this morning she comes in and packs up her stuff, sysing that she doesn;t have anything tying her down here anymore."

At those words, Sadie ran upstairs to her sisters room again. She slammed the door and fell to her knees. She was completely numb.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: It was supposed to be another day at G-Major, but a longstanding secret would be revealed. Set after '18' but does not follow the timeline. There will be the exclusion and inclusion of specific characters and events. Jommy… but when isn't it. Long and winding road didn't happen, but Jude did find out about Angie, the Hunter ordeal still happened… just read the story and the premise will clarify itself

P.S. My first official fic so please do not flame. Be Kind, Review

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I HAVE NOTHING DO NOT SUE. I ONLY LOVE THE DAMN SHOW

The next few weeks at the studio were intense. Tommy sent the better part of it either begging Jude to talk to him, or drowning his sorrows. The paparazzi still had yet to find the facts of the matter, but slowly and surely little snippets of the events that had transpired were making its way to the general public. Sadie for her part remained in solitude from the rest of her co-workers, and consequently, had become very efficient.

About a month after the fallout, Darius had called the separated lovers into his office.

D: "I want you guys to do a duet."

J: "No"

T: "Why"

D: "Jude's album is almost finished and we need to garner some public interest. Now, it wasn't a question, nor was it a request. I want a duet from the two of you and I want a draft by the end of the day."

With those pointed words he dismissed the duo from his office. Jude looked at Tommy with cold eyes, "Look, this doesn't have to take long, I have a whole catalogue of songs that we could sing, so let's just pick one and do this." "Jude.." Tommy started warily, "you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later." "No I don't." Tommy started to take his estranged wife into his arms, 

"Yes... you will. Please baby, just come home." Jude contemplated for a moment before opening her mouth. "Look at me long and hard Tommy. You just don't get it." After a moment between the two, Jude sighed and began to walk towards the studio. After setting up the piano and flipping through her song journal, Jude picked a song. "Let's just do this one and have Darius sign off on it." Tommy looked at her strangely, and after a quick look they began to record a rough track.

**Jude:**

I could be the first to let you know

That nothing means anything

Now I'm standing here outside your door in the pouring rain

And I can't believe

Nothing's supposed to get to me

Now I'm in this misery

**Jude/Tommy:**

I can't be with anyone

Since I felt our worlds collide

It's like I almost died

The way you make me feel

I'm changing, got me breaking down inside

Baby can't you see

You ruined me for life

**Tommy:**

I will be the last to let you down

All your fears and doubts are hovering above you like a cloud

And the water's rising

Now I can't breathe

Nothing's how it's supposed to be

How did you do this to me?

Locked inside your heart shaped box

**Jude/Tommy**

I can't be with anyone

Since I felt our worlds collide

It's like I most died

The way you make me feel

I'm changing, got me breaking down inside

Baby can't you see

You ruined me for life

**J/T:** I don't wanna be in love

**J:** I don't wanna feel this way

**J/T:** All I wanna do is leave

**T:** But all I can do is stay

Nights and days go by and I can't wait to touch your face again

**J:** I could be the first to let you know

That I can't be with anyone

**J/T:** Since I felt our worlds collide

It's like I almost died

The way you make me feel

I'm changing, got me breaking down inside

Baby can't you see

You ruined me...

**T:** Oh, I can't be with anyone

**J/T:** Since I felt our worlds collide

It's like I most died

The way you make me feel

I've been changing, got me breaking down inside

Baby can't you see

You ruined me...

**J:** I don't wanna be in love

**T:** I don't wanna feel this way

**J:** All I wanna do is leave

**J/T:** You ruined me for life

As they finished the acapella draft of the song, Tommy, looked at Jude with tears in his eyes.

"Come home Jude."

"Where is home Tommy? I can't find it anymore"


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

First of all, I know it has been forever since I last updated this fic. The muse had been call blocked by life, but I just got a new service provider so were connected once more. The disclaimer still stands. Also, the following song is one that I heard a while a go, I was just working on a way to fit this into the fic. I work at a music store so I hear the CD's before they get to radio airplay. Kudos to the Pussycat Dolls for releasing a song that I would listen to the whole way through. That, believe it or not is quite a feat. Without further ado, I give you another chapter of "Long Journey Home".

* * *

The frost between Tommy and Jude had yet to thaw. For the time being she was staying with SME at the Chrome Cat. She hadn't spoken to Sadie in weeks, but that was to be expected since Sadie had requested a transfer to the G Major office in California for the duration of the year before her classes started up. Tommy was relentlessly trying to make things right with Jude, but Jude could not/ would not let him back in. She had put up her walls and was miserably protecting her heart from further harm. Their friends, even the paparazzi, were worried about the state of the relationship. Jude wouldn't speak to Tommy outside of a professional capacity and had even changed her number, warning those around her not to tell Tommy what it was.

Jude walked into G Major looking more haggard than usual. Not even her fake glow was surrounding her. She stopped at the kitchen to get a bottle of water and headed to the studio. After her duet with Tommy was released, to rave reviews and astonishing radio airplay, Darius tapped her to write a song for Karma's album, giving Jude a vocal reprieve. It was also his hope that by having both Tommy and Jude on Karma's album, they would get back together. Their separation was seriously messing up the studio's aura.

"You guys ready to sing it?" Jude asked Karma and her back up singers when she entered the studio.

As she handed out the sheet music and got everyone into position, Tommy walked through the doors and sat in his chair, located beside her. Neither exchanged a word or a glance. They just set up the soundboard and had Karma start from the top.

The backup vocalists only had a few lines in the whole song, so they laid down their track first and then Karma went in to do the song itself. Jude would continually stop her and give direction, but Karma wasn't having it. This was going on for hours and she was tired.

"Karma," Jude started exasperatedly, "I wrote this song to have emphasis, meaning and depth. It's falling flat."

"Why don't _**you**_ sing it then Jude," Karma replied," since I'm messing up your vibe."

"Don't be silly Karma. Just sing the song properly."

"No Jude. Show me how It's done." Karma challenged.

Everyone in the studio agreed. They had been working for hours and Jude had the redo every take. Everyone, except for Tommy, thought it was better that Jude just sing the song the way she wanted it so they could take a break and regroup.

"Fine. Speid, start from the top. Kyle, Wally, bring up the tempo."

Jude walked into the studio and put on the headphones. She waited for Speid to start playing and then took her cue.

We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here

Tommy looked up from the soundboard at the end of the verse. Jude's sound was mainly rock/pop. But this pop ballad ha grabbed his attention. He suddenly realized why Jude had karma sing this song. She was afraid to do it herself. Unbeknownst to all of them, he had switched on the recording mechanism as well as the background tracks.

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

As the tempo sped up, for the first time in weeks, Jude and Tommy made eye contact, just as they did when they sung the duet. Tears were streaming from their eyes.

"She's really saying goodbye." Tommy thought.

Judes singing became more emphatic, to the point where the entire studio and those in the lobby could hear her.

That I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it, oh

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here

* * *

_**(Their wedding day)**_

Jude and Tommy were out enjoying the Toronto nightlife. After hitting a few clubs, they went for a brief walk downtown.

"Marry me," Jude suddenly blurted out.

"What are you talking about girl?" Tommy asked genuinely confused.

"I'm going to be 18 in a few weeks. I can't wait that long to be with you. I mean, who are we really hurting by being together?"

"Jude, its dangerous."

"Tommy Q, afraid of danger? I thought I'd never see the day."

" We don't even have rings." He replied losing his resolve.

"I don't need rings Tommy. I just need you. Whadda say?"

**_A few hours later...._**

"Oh God yes. Dontstopdontstoprightthere."

As their bodies melded together for the first time as man and wife, Tommy was trying to take his time with Jude. Jude for her part, let out a string of expletives that surprised even her. They had been at this for hours, long enough for Jude to officially be a veteran at sex.

As they climaxed together, the only sound, besides their breathing, was Jude wonder filled voice asking, "Is it like this all the time?"

* * *

After Jude sang the song she ran to the bathroom and locked herself into the stall. How had her life ended up here? An estranged husband, distant sister and no family to speak of. All at 18? She didn't want to leave Tommy. She wasn't even mad at him anymore. She was disillusioned with love and decided that it wasn't worth the pain. Especially now.

"Jude, open up please," she could hear Tommy's voice outside of her stall.

What's a girl to do?

* * *

Sorry for the hurried nature of this chapter. I need inspiration people.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Yes I am back from the dead. I know that it's been a while since I have updated, but rest assured I will be putting up new chapters as soon as I am able. I have been working on a few chapters and have the direction I want to take this fic into. I want to assure all the readers and reviewers that I will be updating in the next few weeks.

Ang3licstar


End file.
